Existing wireless communications used in carrier-grade networks typically consist of a cell-based infrastructure where all mobile subscriber nodes must communicate directly with a network base station. As an alternative, wireless communications may utilize a mobile ad-hoc network, where any mobile node can communicate with any other node, either directly or through multiple hops across the network topology. However, existing mobile ad-hoc networks sometimes operate without any network infrastructure on a single fixed spectrum channel. Currently used techniques do not provide sufficient Quality of Service (QoS) needed to offer carrier-grade service in a heterogeneous broadband media environment containing both delay-sensitive (e.g., voice over Internet Protocol, VoIP) and delay-tolerant (e.g., internet browsing) traffic. Therefore, there exists a need to provide carrier-grade QoS in mobile networks.